tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Eyes of the Storm
The Eyes of the Storm are a pair of mystic gems which, according to cryptic lyrics of the Lament of the Stormborn, hold tremendous power within which can be unleashed if they're ever brought together. The gems, called the Eye of Lightning and Eye of Thunder, have been separated for millennia, ending up on different continents. The Eyes of the Storm seem to be connected to the enigmatic Stormborn cult and have equally mysterious entities trapped within who have tried to manipulate their wielders to release them. History Early Years The origins and early history of the magical gems that would become known as the Eyes of the Storm remain unknown. Only the obscure song, the Lament of the Stormborn, appears to vaguely reference the gems' existence within the context of the equally enigmatic Stormborn cult which had vanished millennia ago. By the Third Age, the Eye of Lightning ended up in a location known as the highest of the high, within the vaults of the dwarven city of Drithenspire in Remon, while the Eye of Thunder was placed within the lowest of the low, the merrow capital of Adlivun, until it was stolen from there and taken deep into Devilfish Strait in Yamato. Godslayer Era Eye of Lightning The Eye of Lightning was found in the depths of Drithenspire sometime after the Cataclysm by Shark of the Dwarven Triad. It was delivered to Maar Sul City after the Second Battle of Maar Sul when Shark followed the ranks of the Grand Alliance to the city. The gem was eventually handed over to a blacksmith named Erikur Spald whom the Triad hired when they learned that he was heading towards Trinity Gask where the package needed to be delivered and because a wandering blacksmith could smuggle the package out of the city more easily than the Triad's other agents who might be spotted by King Geraden Aurelac's increasingly vigilant SAVAGE corps. The power within the Eye activated when Erikur stopped by at the Temple of Storms while on his way to Trinity Gask. When a lightning hit the blacksmith, he heard a voice clearly in his mind, although he didn't realize that the Voice of Lightning was coming from the gem he was carrying at the time. Erikur shedding the blood of a troll family acted as an initiation ceremony of the sorts, altering the magic within the gem. The gem eventually found its way to Trinity Gask where it was put in a safe place by the Mullencamp and the Totenkopfs who wished to unlock its power although they soon realized that the gem's power had been altered. They quickly grew to suspect that part of its power may have transferred into Erikur, the man who had been carrying it. After hearing the voice address him again but this time without thunder, Erikur himself guessed that him forging Wrath during a thunderstorm may have transferred part of the dormant energy within his body into the blade, thus allowing communication between him and the mysterious voice. During the winter of 1017 AE, Erikur and the nymph Angitia traversed to the Eyes, a mountain range near Etheril in Northern Libaterra. Drawn there by the fading instructions of the Voice of Lightning, Erikur decided to search the Eyes and get an answer about the true nature of the Eye he had lost and what the Voice had chosen him for. Erikur and Angitia's journey led them to discover Troldhaugen, the hidden city of trolls who were gathering for the next Trollmoot. Eye of Thunder The Eye of Thunder periodically leeched lifeforce from unhatched sirens of Devilfish Strait and making one of them, Vellamo, hear voices in her head which nearly drove her insane. It eventually led Vellamo to planning the kidnapping of Unithien Earthhaven and Marcus Sarillius and take them to the cave to use their powers to shatter the Eye. It later managed to form a connection with Oscar Locke, one of the people who had braved the dangers of the strait to rescue Unithien and Marcus, who had touched it during the Blue Dragon pirates' confrontation with Vellamo in the Battle of Devilfish Strait. It showed Oscar a strange vision of a potential future, warning him about events that had yet to come. The Eye eventually shattered due to the actions of Oscar and Marcus, and the entity trapped within it vanished. See also *Devilfish Strait *Erikur Spald *Lament of the Stormborn *Oscar Locke *Stormborn *Temple of Storms *Troldhaugen *Voice of Lightning *Voice of Thunder Category:First Age Category:Items Category:Stormborn Category:Third Age